Kindred
|IP = 6300}} Habilidades |icon= Marca Familiar.png |description = Ambos Ovelha e Lobo marcam alvos para caçar. Conseguir um abate num alvo marcado incrementa o poder dos ataques básicos de Ovelha permanentemente para causar % da vida de seu alvo}} como dano físico bônus, sendo carregado com cada marca consumida. O dano bônus é limitado a 75 (+10 por acúmulo) contra monstros. |description2 = Ovelha recebe opções de campeões para selecionar, as quais ficam escondidas enquanto ela estiver . Quando selecionado, há um atraso de 8 segundos antes da marca poder ser coletada pela Ovelha. Ela pode trocar o algo após 90 segundos, se o seu alvo não morrer dentro deste tempo. Alvos que foram eliminados não podem ser selecionados novamente durante 4 minutos. Lobo seleciona um monstro aleatório periodicamente dentro da selva do inimigo, com exceção dos monstros épicos. Ele marca o campo selecionado no mapa para ambos os times, começando aos 2 minutos e 30 segundos da partida. Isso termina ao alcançar 6 acúmulos. |cooldown = / |customlabel = Cooldown Por Alvo |custominfo = 240 |cost = |costtype = |targeting = A Passiva de Marca Familiar é um efeito on-hit. A ativa de Marca Familiar é uma habilidade de seleção de alvo global. |damagetype = físico |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = não bloqueia a ativa de . |additional = |video = Kindred IVideo }} }} |icon = Dança de Flechas.png |description = Ovelha salta alvejando os três alvos mais próximos, causando dano físico em todos eles. O alvo que Ovelha tiver selecionado para um ataque básico será alvo de um dos disparos. |description2 = Utilizar o Frenesi do Lobo ou saltar dentro de seu Território do Lobo reduz o tempo de recarga dessa habilidade para 2 segundos. |leveling = |range = / |cooldown = 9 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting = Dança de Flechas é um salto que dispara até três progéteis. |damagetype = físico |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = bloqueia o dano de . |additional = |video = Kindred QVideo }} }} |icon = Frenesi do Lobo.png |description = O Lobo se enraivece e ataca inimigos à sua volta. Conforme os Kindred se movem, eles acumulam Vigor do Caçador até um máximo de 100 acúmulos. Assim que alcançam o máximo de acúmulos, o próximo ataque básico de Ovelha cura ela em (3 level)}} |description2 = O Lobo marca um território como sendo seu pelos próximos 8 segundos, separando-se de Ovelha. O Lobo ataca alvos que estão ao seu alcance autonomamente, priorizando o alvo de Ovelha. O ataque básico do Lobo escala com e defere dano físico equivalente ao dano básico mais 40% do dano de Marca Familiar % da vida atual do alvo do Lobo e os acúmulos de como bônus de dano físico. Ao ser ativado, o território fica centralizado baseado na posição de Ovelha e seu atual alvo ou o inimigo mais próximo e o Frenesi do Lobo acaba assim que ela sai do alcance da habilidade. |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = A passiva de Frenesi do Lobo é um efeito on-hit. A ativa de Frenesi do Lobo é uma área de efeito e uma habilidade de invocação. |damagetype = físico |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = não bloqueia . |additional = |video = Kindred WVideo }} }} |icon = Pesar Crescente.png |description = A Ovelha faz um disparo cuidadoso, reduzindo a velocidade de seu alvo. Se a Ovelha atacar o alvo mais duas vezes, seu terceiro ataque fará com que o Lobo salte no inimigo, golpeando-o e causando muito dano. Mutila um inimigo, reduzindo sua Velocidade de Movimento em 70% por 1 segundo.Assim que a Ovelha atacar o alvo duas vezes, seu terceiro ataque direcionará o Lobo para que salte no inimigo, causando muito Dano Físico.O Lobo causa Dano Físico igual a 80/110/140/170/200 (+0) +5% da Vida máxima do alvo. |leveling2 = | }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = Pesar Crescente é tanto uma habilidade para selecionar um alvo quanto efeito . |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block mark and . |additional = |video = Kindred EVideo }} }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Lamb's Respite is an ally-targeted point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kindred RVideo }} }} Referências cs:Kindred de:Kindred en:Kindred es:Kindred pl:Kindred ru:Киндред zh:Wolf Categoria:Campeão lançado Categoria:Campeão de 6300 IP Categoria:Campeão de 975 RP pst2|ip}} IP pst2|rp}} RP